The spat
by Matthew's Muse
Summary: Tiny story, but cute. Worth a read!


"Neutron!" Cindy Vortex had an uncanny way of projecting her voice through nearly the whole school.

Everyone but the boy in question stopped and turned around. 

"Don't you walk away from me!"

Jimmy Neutron paused at this and threw a mock-questioning glance back over his shoulder.

"Funny. I could have sworn that's what you just asked me to do."

Cindy put her fists on her hips. "Well it's obviously not what I meant. Why would I be screaming at you in the halls? I wasn't done talking and you know it." Her anger had a hard time staying hidden. 

"Gosh, Cindy," Jimmy was about as irritated as she was. "I only wanted to make you happy. Let me start by leaving this solar system, as you put it." Jimmy turned back around with a little swoosh of his over-sized hair and began walking off again.

By now the argument had turned this school hallway into Wimbledon. Everyone kept a safe distance from the bickering pair, well aware of how dangerous Cindy could be when provoked...and how dangerous Jimmy was anyway. They were all staring anxiously at Cindy. The ball was in her court.

"Don't make me come after you, Neutron! So help me I'll-"

Jimmy had stopped again. "You'll what? Powder me to death?" Jimmy scoffed as he folded his arms. "You wear too much makeup anyway."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Cindy's left eye twitched.

Sheen gasped quietly in the corner. "Whoa, she's really upset. My eye only does that when I've had far too much sugar for my own good." Sheen flagged down Jimmy. "If you die can I have your Ultra Lord comics? I've had my eye on them, well, my non-twitchy one-"

Jimmy ignored him. "Yeah, you've gotten so used to wearing that face of yours you've forgotten how beautiful you are without it."

Carl looked concerned. "When did he see her without makeup? I barely see her in class..." Jimmy didn't seem to hear him either as he turned around and started to walk off dramatically.

Cindy blushed, but held her ground. "What? You think you can talk to me like that and then just walk off? I don't think so, Neutron."

The crowd 'Ooh' ed. 

Jimmy stopped but didn't face her.

"I thought you were smarter than that." Cindy arched an eyebrow and held her ground.

The crowd gasped, and one girl fainted. Sheen leapt over and covered Carl's ears. "He may not make it out alive!" A pause, and then: "Awesome!"

Jimmy swirled around and pounded his way up to her. "I'm smart enough to know when I'm not wanted, and since you like to make it so obvious, I thought I should just do you a favor."

Cindy leaned in closer and snarled. "You'd do me a favor by not acting like such a dweeb!"

Jimmy threw up his hands. "I don't know what to do anymore. Nothing I do seems to be enough for you."

The crowd 'Aww'ed. 

Cindy just seethed for a moment, while Jimmy just dared her to say something. They had a staring-contest to end all contests, and Sheen was walking around taking bets.

That's when it happened.

Jimmy rolled his eyes, and started to turn around, when Cindy grabbed his shirt, brought him up to her, and planted a huge kiss right on him. There was a stunned silence while everyone held their breath. Just a moment later Jimmy's eyes widened as the crowd cheered.

"No! My Ultra Lord fund..." Sheen sank to his knees as kids walked up to him with their hands out.

Jimmy stood stunned for a moment, before he decided to take over. He spun her down over his knee quickly, holding her around her waist, and kissed her just a little bit harder. She squeaked and latched her arms around his neck more out of habit than anything else. Jimmy bent down before bringing her back up again.

Cindy still had to hang onto him since her knees didn't seem to be doing a good job.

"Looks like, Vortex," Jimmy smirked. "You can't resist me."

Sheen stomped up to Jimmy. "What did you do that for? You and Cindy never make up after a fight until after you've let loose one of your experiments on the town and we go and find some way involving teamwork to get rid of it! Where's the robot? Where's the terror?" Sheen waved his hands in the air.

Cindy shoved him aside easily, and looked at Jimmy. "For the record," She leaned in. "Everything you do is enough for me." She suddenly straightened and growled at the crowd, who was starting to close in on them. "Back off! And if you speak a word of this, I will personally make sure you suffer."

Jimmy laughed and brought her in one more time. "Shut up."


End file.
